In some instances, the importance of electronic communication in all aspects of society is well known. Typically, the use of electronic communications has become woven into the way individuals communicate and otherwise provide information to each other. Typically, individuals utilize myriad electronic communication platforms and types of electronic information (e.g., discrete data (e.g., files), streaming data, electronic messages, etc.) to communicate among themselves.